SHERLOCK HOLMES
by Antartida
Summary: Fic de un capítulo sobre Sherlock y Molly y segunda parte del fic Molly Hooper. En esta ocasión es Molly la que analiza los sentimientos y pensamientos hacia Sherlock, su percepción hacia el detective y que piensa y siente después de que el le pida ayuda.


_Hola!_

_Pues aquí dejo mi segundo fic sobre Sherlock y Molly. Es una historia de un solo capitulo, continuación de la que escribí **Molly Hooper**. En ese fic analizaba los sentimientos y el cambio de percepción del detective hacia la medico forense, en cambio este fic, es la visión de Molly hacia Sherlock. El momento en que él le pide ayuda y como reacciona ella y que es lo que piensa y siente. Trata de los pensamientos de Molly hacia Sherlock a partir de ese momento._

_Espero que os guste, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendolo e intentando ponerme en la piel de Molly, y sobretodo espero haber sido fiel a los personajes, que es lo que mas cuesta, y más con un personaje como Sherlock._

_Saludos._

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes**

Cuando abrió la puerta, dispuesta a irse a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y lo vio allí de pie, su alta y oscura figura recortada entre las sombras del laboratorio, supo que algo no iba bien.

Y cuando el se le acercó y la miró directamente a los ojos, algo que no solía hacer, Molly contuvo la respiración.

\- ¿Que es lo que necesitas?.- le preguntó mirándolo atentamente, sabiendo que fuese lo que fuese lo que el le pidiera, ella lo haría sin dudar, sin cuestionarse nada.

\- Te necesito a ti.- contestó el por fin, serio, clavando su clara mirada en ella.

Esa afirmación, rotunda y segura acompañada de su mirada penetrante y su voz grave fue suficiente. Molly, con sorpresa, vio la suplica en sus ojos, noto la gravedad de la petición en su voz.

Sherlock la necesitaba y ella no le fallaría.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde aquello. Todo había salido como Sherlock había previsto, como no. Molly le había ayudado a preparar su propio suicido y sabía que el más afectado por la muerte de Sherlock sería su amigo John, pero Sherlock había sido muy claro en ese punto cuando ella le pidió que le contara la verdad a su amigo.

\- No Molly, no puedo hacerlo, el tiene que creer que he muerto, de no ser así su vida correría peligro.

\- Sherlock, el te quiere, eres su mejor amigo y va a ser muy duro para él.

\- Le daré una buena sorpresa cuando vuelva.- dijo él con los ojos brillantes al pensar en la cara que pondría John al verlo volver de la muerte.

\- Sherlock eso es muy cruel- le recriminó la forense.

\- Molly, tengo que hacerlo de este modo.- dijo con un suspiro.- John es fuerte, lo superará.- le aseguró.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Sherlock tenia la mirada perdida más allá del paisaje de la ventana. Los dos estaban en el pequeño apartamento de Molly ya que éste se había convertido por unos días en el refugio de Sherlock mientras ultimaba los detalles de su partida.

\- Vas a acabar con la red de Moriarty, ¿verdad?.- preguntó ella con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

El no le contestó, la miró con cariño, con verdadero cariño, y acercándose a ella, la cogió con delicadeza de los hombros y la besó en la frente. Fue un beso breve, fugaz y sincero y Molly notó arder su frente allí donde él había posado sus labios, y se quedó durante unos segundos quieta, temerosa de moverse, de perder aquel fugaz instante.

Cuando reaccionó, Sherlock ya se alejaba de ella, levantándose el cuello de su abrigo, como era costumbre en él.

\- Cuídate Sherlock.- le dijo ella con un hilo de voz, y éste se giró guiñándole un ojo antes de salir por la puerta para no volver en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Molly estaba sentada en el sillón de su piso, el te que se había preparado se había enfriado, su mente lejos de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a aquellos momentos, no podía evitarlo. En ese instante todo cambió y lo recordaba con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios.

Después de aquella despedida, Sherlock había desaparecido de Londres y ella había vuelto a la rutina del trabajo en el hospital: autopsias y papeleo. Echaba de menos a Sherlock, esos escasos días en que lo había tenido en casa, aunque eso significara dormir en el incomoda sofá. Esos días de acercamiento, de complicidad.

Lo echaba de menos en el laboratorio, verle trabajar, incluso añoraba sus salidas de tono y sus comentarios ofensivos.

Seguía sorprendiéndose de que el gran Sherlock Holmes hubiese acudido a ella, entendía que a fines prácticos la necesitaba a ella porque podía disponer de los recursos del hospital y de la morgue,pero seguía sorprendiéndose de sus palabras, sinceras y de corazón. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haberse imaginado semejante situación.

Sabía que Sherlock siempre la había ignorado a no ser que necesitase algo de ella, el casi nunca le hablaba a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, sabía que no estaba ni estaría nunca a su altura, ella era una mente simple más que no merecía su atención, siempre la había manipulado y se había aprovechado de ella al sospechar de sus sentimientos hacia él. Pensó que quizá era algo masoquista por aguantar a semejante engreído, pero no sabía decirle que no.

Pero cuando se presentó aquella noche en Barts pidiendo su ayuda, enseguida vio que algo en él había cambiado, en ese momento no vio al estirado, creído y casi inhumano Sherlock Holmes. En ese momento vio a un hombre sincero, incluso asustado, que necesitaba ayuda y que ponía su vida en sus manos.

Y pensó en que momento aquel hombre la había _visto. _En que momento había cambiado la percepción que tenía de ella cuando antes jamás se había preocupado o interesado por ella, cuando antes solo la había utilizado y en más de una ocasión la había humillado con sus comentarios. Cuando nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos a nadie, salvo a John, su mejor y único amigo.

Recordaba como eran los días en los que ella estaba sumida en su trabajo y él llegaba de repente, como un huracán, emocionado con un caso, y se pasaba horas delante del microscopio, anotando datos, analizando muestras. Muchas veces ni hablaban, pero el estaba allí, y esos, eran buenos días para la medico forense.

Ahora, muchas veces se sorprendía a ella misma levantando la mirada de la mesa de trabajo y dirigirla hacia la puerta de entrada, esperando verle aparecer de repente con su largo abrigo oscuro, su pelo revuelto, su andar seguro y esa voz que hacia que las piernas le temblaran. Pero sabía que Sherlock estaría fuera mucho tiempo.

Al pensar en el, una tonta sonrisa aparecía en sus finos labios, y sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo especial, sabedora de que él había acudido a ella cuando más ayuda necesitó, y ese hecho borraba todas las humillaciones, bromas y desaires a las que el detective forense la había sometido.

Por fin, _el la había visto de verdad. _

Sabía que ese hecho no era indicio de nada romántico, Sherlock no era de esa clase de hombres, pero sabía que ella, una persona común, limitada en su inteligencia, con poco atractivo intelectual para el detective , ya no era alguien a quien manipular en su propio beneficio como siempre había hecho.

Sabía que Sherlock jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos, pero ella no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, y aunque había intentado sacarse al detective de la cabeza saliendo con algún que otro chico, no lo había conseguido. Parecía que tenía debilidad por los hombres complicados.

Molly suspiró, y cogió la taza de té de la mesilla, torciendo la boca con desagrado cuando notó la bebida fría.

\- Ay Molly, baja de las nubes.- se recriminó

Pero una nueva sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la certeza de saber de que el contaba con ella pese a sus limitaciones, y su "normalidad", la hacían sentirse bien, muy bien. Había dejado de ser la forense de bata blanca que estaba en el laboratorio, a pasar a formar parte de la reducida red de confianza de Sherlock. Y éste le había demostrado su gratitud y cariño sinceros.

Aquel hombre, fanfarrón, creído, desagradable, incluso cruel y falto de tacto, un hombre que parecía no sentir emociones, le había demostrado que la respetaba y que la valoraba cuando había sido invisible para todos. Ahora eran amigos, amigos de verdad y eso enorgullecía a Molly y la hacía sonreír como una colegiala.

Y esa certeza la ayudaba a lidiar con cada nuevo día, con el sentimiento de haber encontrado a un nuevo Sherlock y haberlo perdido casi al instante.

La ayudaba a esperar su vuelta, a prepararse para ayudarle una vez más si éste la necesitaba.

A fin de cuentas, ahora eran _amigos._

**FIN**


End file.
